


The Demon

by luckofthew0lf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dean is a hypocrite, F/M, Protective!Crowley, Sam has no clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckofthew0lf/pseuds/luckofthew0lf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys have demon trouble, Dean goes to Kayla for help. The only problem? Her brother is Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've ever posted here. Please be sort of nice? Enjoy.

Kayla woke with a start. “Crowles,” she called into the darkness, “Crowley!”  
“Kayla, what’s the problem?” Her older brother asked, “You were asleep again, weren’t you?”  
“Yes. I was dreaming about the night we both…” She trailed off. Although she was Queen of the Crossroads, she still had problems talking about her own death and subsequent transformation into a demon. “Crowles, you know, I sometimes wish we hadn’t made those deals. But I do enjoy being Queen of the Crossroads and right-hand-woman to the King of Hell.” He just rolled his eyes.   
“Well, Kayla, I must get back to running Hell.” He stood up to leave, grinning.  
“And I have deals to make.” In life she had been the most beautiful human, but she traded her soul for a friend. With that, she popped off to make a deal. “Hello,” the human turned to face her, “what is it that you want?”  
“My wife is dying, can you let her live?”  
“Yep.” To seal the deal, she kissed him, then popped back into Hell, where she was immediately summoned. Groaning, she appeared at a bar, where Dean Winchester stood, looking impatient. “Hiya kiddo.”  
“Kayla, we need your help.”  
“What, no hello?” she teased, kissing her boyfriend. “What’s the issue?”  
“Lets head back to the motel. I’ll explain there.” With that, they got into the Impala. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Kay, you been busy?”  
“You would not believe it. Crowley has me running all over Earth and Hell doing simple tasks that any other demon could do, and I have deals to make, and on top of that, I’m the one that has to set the Hellhounds loose. Speaking of, I gotta call his Royal Bossiness. Hey, Crowles. No, I’m not able to get that,” a look of utter disgust crossed her face, “why not? I’m busy. Listen to me. I called because Growley needs to be walked. Yes, that is all. Fine. Hate you too. He is an idiot,” she said to Dean, once she was done talking to her brother, “He wants me to get blood of a shapeshifter.”  
“We can get that for ya, Kay,” Dean offered, knowing she wouldn’t take it.  
“No, he’ll know I didn’t get it and that will lead to all sorts of questions that I really do not want to answer.”  
“We’re here, remember Sam doesn’t know anything about us, or that you’re a demon.”  
“Dean, you’re adorable when you think I don’t remember my basic will to live,” she teased. Dean opened the door and entered, bending down as though to pick something up, when he was actually picking at the devil’s trap that hid just beyond the door. Normally, Kayla could just avoid them, but this time, they were hunting Demons, so Sam was extra careful with the traps.  
“Sammy! Look who I found at the bar in town.”  
“Hello, Sam,” Kayla said, intent on avoiding the trap. “What am I needed for?”  
“Well, the demons we’re hunting are a bit harder to kill than usual, so…”  
“You need me to kill them?”  
“Basically.”  
“Fine. Tell me where they are, and I can kill them.”  
“They’re at this abandoned warehouse,” Sam said, pointing at the map on the table, “it’s on the edge of town. We have them trapped, they just need to be killed.”   
“Okay, I’ll get to killing. Dean, could you drive me?”  
“Sure.” In the car, she kissed him.   
“Dean, how long do we have to hide the fact that we’re dating?”  
“Kay, you know that Sam would freak out if he found out about us. And the fact that you’re a demon doesn’t help any. If he found out...you’d probably be dead faster than you could summon your brother.”   
“And there was the whole deal with Ruby. You know, not many demons liked her? I’m fairly sure that Lilith only kept her around to use Sam.”   
“Yeah…but I could have stopped her if I hadn’t cared that it would hurt Sam. If I had been skilled enough to kill her when I got the chance we wouldn’t have started the Apocalypse.”  
“But...you are skilled, and I’m not just talking about hunting. You’ve rebuilt this very car so many times, you’ve cared for Sammy practically the entirety of both your lives, and you haven’t killed the demons that matter. Now, I’ve got a demon to kill. Wow, I never thought that I’d say that.”  
“Okay, lets do this.” He kissed her before they got out of the car and entered the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to converse, find me on tumblr. I'm dem0n-queen.


End file.
